What's The Future Like
by Gate-Traveller16
Summary: Sam and Jack are wondering what is going to happen to each of them in the future. They have their chance to check their futures out.


**What's The Future Like**

**Rating: K**

**Spoilers: A big one in Moebius both parts.**

**Summary: Sam and Jack are wondering what is going to happen to each of them in the future. They have their chance to check their futures out.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of Stargate. **

**A/N: This takes place during Moebius Part 2 when Sam and Jack are walking and talking on their way to the Time-jumper. One question will lead on their journey. The first for lines will be a copy. Sorry, I need something to start it off with. The old stuff will be in italics. All mistakes are mine.  
**

* * *

_In the deserts of Egypt, Jack and Sam are walking slowly to the Time-jumper. Sam tried to start a conversation with Jack._

"_Do you ever wonder what your life will be like in the future?" Sam asked._

_Jack replied. "Won't really be my life, will it?"_

"_No, but still. I mean, I've led such a small and unimportant existence, I can't ever imagine being a hero who saves the planet."_

"_Well, we do have a time machine. We could go and check it out." Jack explained._

"Even though we might mess up our time line. Sure, why not. But not for too long." Carter said with a shrug. Jack and Sam arrived at the Time-jumper. Jack and Sam entered it. "We have 5 minutes. How about we jump to 2015?"

"Why not?" Jack told. He concentrated his thought to the Time-jumper. He got it in the air and thought of the year 2015. The ship jumped all the way to 2015. Once they made it, Jack turned to his right. "Turn on the cloak."

"Okay Jack." Sam said happily. She pressed a button to turn the cloak on. "It's on."

"Ya sure, I don't notice anything different."

**Smart one. **"Do you want me to go and check?"

"Sure." Jack parked the Time-jumper on the sand. He opened the door. "Go."

She exited the ship and didn't see anything. **I hope he doesn't leave me.** "It's working."

"Okay, get back in." She entered back on the ship.

"We can't do this in five minutes. Let's try to go and find-" **How are we suppose to find ourselves?**

"Carter?"

"How are we suppose to find ourselves?"

"I'm probably at my cabin. We'll head their first, so relax and enjoy the ride." Jack started the engine and went up a few thousand meters (feet for people who don't know a lot or no knowledge of it). Then moved the ship forward. **No worry now since I can't crash into any buildings**

**Relax. Funny. What am I suppose to do? I'm tired, I want to go asleep. Man, I wish I can lean on his shoulder. **She got up. "I'm going to the back to try to get some rest."

Jack frowned and made his puppy face. "Please stay here. Please." Sam looked at him. He looked back.

**His chocolate eyes are so soft. The face with his eyes make him look like a chocolate lab. **They are still staring at each other. **I can't take the sadness anymore. **"Fine. I'll stay."

"Yes." Jack grinned. She smiled her mega-watt smile. **I love that smile even though it's the first time I've seen it.** Sam sat back down. She slumped back into her chair trying to fall asleep. Jack turned his face towards the window. He was quiet knowing that she wanted a rest. He just was controlling this taxi car ride.

* * *

**A couple of hours later...**

Jack check on the radar if they are near this cabin. The radar showed a yes (more of a place in the world, and city name). Jack moved the ship down near the ground but kept a good 50 m (164 feet) above ground level. He left it hovering and tried to wake up Sam. He turned around. **She's cute when she's sleeping. The messy hair.** He smiled. Moved his hand close to her shoulder and gave her a shake. Nothing. Another and called out her name. "Sam." Still nothing. He decided to blow air at her. Whoosh. "Sam." She woke up with blinking eyes and stared at him. "Hey."

"Hi." Sam said sleepy.

"Hey. We're here."

"Okay, let's look out and see." She let out a yawn.

"Can we go knock on the door?"

"No."

"Okay, we'll look. What time is it?" She looked at her watch.

"It's lunch time Jack."

**If that was me, I would be outside fishing with no fish in my pond.** But suddenly, two children came out with Nerf Guns and we're shooting at each other. Jack from the future came out with a tray of sandwiches. "Kids, lunch."Jack yelled.

The kids stopped shooting at each other and answered. "Coming father." They ran to the outdoor table. The one kid had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. The other with brown hair and brown eyes. Both were boys. They dropped their toys and sat down at the table. Sam came outside.

"Hi Greg and Jamie." The future Sam said happily.

"Hi mom." They both replied. The future Sam turns towards Jack.

"Jack." Sam greeted.

Jack responded. "Sam." They did a light kiss. The Jack and Sam in the Time-jumper looked at each other.

"I found you." Jack pointed out.

**That did answer my question I was wondering about if I will have a boyfriend in the future. That was a no because I had a husband instead. Bonus. Extra is because it's with Jack. **"Want to go now?" Smiled Sam with her mega-watt one.

**Bonus. Two mega-watt smiles in one day. **Jack grinned too. "Sure." He started up the engine and flew up to the height he was at last time. Now facing back at her. They stared like that for a minute then they slowly move closer to each other and closed their eyes. They turn their heads and started to kiss. A minute later, they stopped. "Let's go before anyone is suspicious." Jack moved the ship forward to Egypt.

"I think they are already suspicious." Sam giggled.

* * *

**An hour an a half later...**

They flew over Paris we're off in the sunset together,

* * *

**What did you think. Reviews are welcome and hope it was good as one of my other stories.**


End file.
